Harry Potter and the Foreign Secret
by Luna9
Summary: *~*CHAPTER 2 IS UP*~*Harry finds out something hidden from him for over 13 years. Harry's 5th yr. 5th yr. students from Beauxbatons transfer to Hogwarts. Please read & review!
1. The Birthday Surprise

Hi here's a new fic from me because I can't think of anything to write for my   
  
other one. Hope ya like it and no flames PLEASE. If you have time please read my  
  
other fic Lily Evans: The Hogwarts Years  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except what I made up   
  
Harry Potter and the Foreign Secret  
  
By Luna9  
  
yr.5  
Chapter 1  
birthday surprise   
  
It was 11 o'clock at night on number 4 privet drive and 14 soon to be 15 Harry   
  
Potter sat on his bed scribbling his Potions essay. It was on a complicated potion of   
  
their choice. Harry had chosen the Wolfsbane Potion. It was complicated enough.   
  
He put the finishing touches on it and put it away. It was raining real hard as Harry   
  
looked out the window he saw a large shadow approaching. As it got closer Harry   
  
recognized it as a group of owls, three to be exact. He hurriedly opened the window   
  
trying to not make it squeak. The Snowy owl Hedwig, his owl, the next was a small   
  
owl named Pigwidgeon by Ron and, a large barn owl which was from Hogwarts,   
  
where he went to school. Harry's alarm clock had just turned to 12:01AM and   
  
Harry was officially 15 but he knew the Dursleys would take no notice of it.   
  
Apparently Hedwig had gone to Ron and Hermione's houses to make sure he got a   
  
present for his birthday. First he opened Ron's package, it contained a large fudge   
  
cake and a set of gobstones. Harry had been admiring them in Diagon Alley in his   
  
third year. He opened the letter it said:  
  
  
  
Hi Harry  
  
Guess what I heard we are going to have all the fifth year students from   
  
Beauxbatons coming to Hogwarts for the whole year! Anyway Happy Birthday   
  
Mum made the cake and Fred and George paid for the gobstones and bought me a   
  
new broom! I have no idea where they got the money! I got a Nimbus 2001 cool   
  
huh? Oh and ask the muggles if you can come over to the Burrow at 2:00 PM on   
  
your Birthday, if they say yes write and we'll pick you up on brooms and if they say   
  
no we'll pick you up anyway. Oh yeah Hermione's coming too! You better finish   
  
your homework before you get here or else she'll be nagging you to get it perfect.   
  
Oh yeah Hermione is going to be worse than ever but I'll let her give you the "good   
  
news" as she puts it. See you laterRon  
  
Ron  
  
  
  
Harry smiled to himself knowing where the twins got the money from and was   
  
happy they used it on Ron but he was also confused why would he not like   
  
Hermione's good news? Oh well Ron's just Ron. Next he turned to Hermione's   
  
present it wasn't very big but it was heavy he ripped it open it contained his own   
  
customized wizard chess figures and something else, a note.  
  
  
  
Dear Harry  
  
I got you a subscription to the magazine Quidditch Today. It'll come once every month hope you like it!  
  
Hermione  
  
P.S. Hope I see you at Ron's!  
  
P.P.S. only use these when no one around thinks Snuffles is guilty  
  
P.P.P.S. I've got a surprise for you and Ron already knows and we are having   
  
transfer students from Beauxbatons at Hogwarts this year cool huh?  
  
  
  
  
Harry looked at the chess figures they were small miniature figures of him, his   
  
friends, his parents, his parents friends, Hogwarts, and Hagrid's Cabin they were   
  
labeled for what pieces they were:  
  
  
  
8 Pawn:  
Hermione Granger  
Ron Weasley  
Neville Longbottom  
Harry Potter  
Fred Weasley  
George Weasley  
Ginny Weasley  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
2 Knight:  
Molly Weasley  
Arthur Weasley  
  
1 King:  
James Potter  
  
1 Queen:  
Lily Potter  
  
2 Bishop:  
Sirius Black  
Remus Lupin  
  
2 Rook:  
Hogwarts Castle  
Hagrid's Cabin  
  
  
  
Harry looked at the figures the one of Hermione started talking it said  
  
"Harry all of us can talk because we have a little bit of each persons personality   
  
added to our figures we can also walk and do things all you have to do is say our   
  
names. We know everything that person knows so ask anything you want! Have   
  
Fun and please use us for chess too please!"  
  
The Hermione figure fell silent and Harry stared. He decided to use them tomorrow   
  
before he went to Ron's. He set them on his desk and opened Hagrid's gift, in it was   
  
some rock cakes and a few small dragon figures. He opened the letter which read:  
  
  
  
Harry  
  
did you hear about the transfer students from Beauxbatons? You'll meet them all on   
  
the Hogwarts Express hope you make some new friends!  
  
Hagrid  
  
  
  
He set the dragons next to the chess pieces and jumped into his bed staring happily   
  
at all of his presents, but he wouldn't sleep peacefully for long.  
  
  
  
~*~Dream Sequence~*~  
  
a small girl with black hair was being taken to an orphanage while a man under a cloak cried.  
  
~*~End of Dream Sequence~*~  
  
  
  
Harry woke with a start as he wondered who the girl was.  
  
  
  
A/N Who is this girl and what will happen next?  
  
Keep reading and please review if I get enough I'll post the next chapter! Try to guess on who the girl  
  
is PLEASE! 


	2. The Burrow

Harry Potter and the Foreign Secret  
  
yr. 5  
The Burrow  
  
New Chapter!! OK Lots of thanks to Dragonscar(I can't tell you who the girl is it'll   
  
ruin the story...but you can guess!! And I know the new book is called Harry Potter   
  
and the Order of the Phoenix)Bookworm(can't tell you who she is ...sorry?) A Girl   
  
Who Knows(thanks I thought the pieces were a cool idea) Blue Eagle(thanks for   
  
liking the chess pieces!) Erin(you're right! Am I that predictable?)   
  
Expelliarmus(nope not Cho Chang!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything J.K. Rowling does and all the stuff I do own   
  
please ask before borrowing it!!  
  
You'll find out who the girl is in this chapter!!  
  
NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!  
  
*Must Read*  
  
I am changing the title to Harry Potter and the Foreign Secret   
  
so search under that after this chapter!!  
  
Last time: who is this girl?  
  
Harry woke up from his dream startled who was she? Did she go to Hogwarts? He   
  
would ask Hermione she would know. Harry didn't have long to think about his   
  
strange dream because after a second he heard his Uncle Vernon bellow up the   
  
stairs....  
  
"Boy get up and eat!"  
  
"Coming!" Harry grumbled getting dressed and walking downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
They all chewed their grapefruit in silence, Dudley's piggy eyes staring at Harry's   
  
grapefruit half, until Harry said....  
  
"Ron my friend from Hog...I mean my school invited me over. Can I go?"  
  
"No boy now go up to your room!" Uncle Vernon bellowed.  
  
"OK I guess I'll go write a letter now! That was an excellent grapefruit wasn't   
  
it?"Harry said.  
  
"Letter?" Uncle Vernon said unintelligibly. "You're still writing th..that godfather   
  
of yours?"  
  
"Yeah but..."Harry said but was cut off by Vernon.  
  
"OK you can go boy just tell your godfather where you are!!"he said as his eyes   
  
bugged out.  
  
Harry was sure that it would have and he was right he didn't say he was going to   
  
write to Sirius but his Uncle had just assumed he would be writing to him.  
  
"OK I will! They'll be here around 2:00! OK?"Harry said.  
  
"Yeah sure."he mumbled  
  
Harry walked back up to his room and packed everything up except his chess pieces   
  
he wanted to talk to them... especially his Mum and Dad but first he would finish   
  
his homework. He took out his transfiguration homework which was on animagi   
  
and suddenly had a great idea... He said "James Potter" and the figure of his dad   
  
suddenly came to life and walked around on his bedspread.  
  
"Hi dad" Harry said.  
  
"Harry? Who? How? What?"James Potter said.  
  
"Dad it's okay I just wanted to ask you something?"Harry said staring at the figure   
  
who had just sat down on his bed.  
  
"Fire away but first where am I and why the heck am I so small?"  
  
"Um Dad remember you died over 13 years ago and um... now you're a little chess   
  
figure with a personality!"  
  
"Oh well that may explain why I feel like plastic! So where am I?"  
  
"In the house of Vernon and Petunia Dursley!"Harry said disgustedly.  
  
"They made you live with them! I fell sorry for you! Anyway what's your   
  
question?"  
  
"Well I heard you were good at Transfiguration from Mr. Ollivander and you   
  
became an animagus so can you help me on it?"  
  
"Oh yeah sure I can help you become an animagi!"  
  
"No dad I meant on my home work on animagi!" Harry said exasperated.  
  
"Oh sure!"  
  
They both worked on the Transfiguration homework and got it all done when they   
  
heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Oh no they're here! Sorry dad I have to make you plastic again sorry! James   
  
Potter!"Harry said.  
  
  
The figure turned solid and harry threw all his stuff in his trunk, grabbed his   
  
firebolt, and ran downstairs.  
  
"Hi guys!" Harry said to Ron, Fred, and George.  
  
"Hi!"They all responded "got your stuff?"   
  
"No it's still in my room!"  
  
"Ok we'll go get it okay?"  
  
"Yeah sure"Harry said and added in a whisper "don't play any jokes on Dudley."  
  
"OK Harry whatever you say!"The twins said running up to harry's room, dragging   
  
his very heavy trunk, and running down again. "What do you have in here rocks?"  
  
"Er...no just a lot of stuff!"Harry said as Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley stood there   
  
and quivered.  
  
"Bye see you next summer!"Harry said laughing and almost walked out the door   
  
when he remembered something....  
  
"Oh no I left Hedwig! Meet me above the Dursley's House!"  
  
"OK!"  
  
Harry ran upstairs and let Hedwig out of her cage and said...  
  
"Meet me at Ron's house!"  
  
She gave a soft, sleepy hoot, nipped his finger and flew out the window. Harry   
  
checked around his room once more and under the loose floor board and picked up   
  
a few galleons and flew out the window and up into the clouds. They flew silently   
  
all the way to Ron's house and right into the back yard where Mrs. Weasley greeted   
  
them all with a huge hug and gave Harry an extra one before she asked George....  
  
"You didn't do anything to that poor muggle boy now did you?"She asked giving   
  
them stern looks.  
  
"No Mum Harry told us not to."They said grinning like maniacs.  
  
"Hey Ron C'mon I want to show you what I got for my birthday it's all  
  
really cool!"Harry said grabbing Ron and Hermione's arms and pulling them and   
  
his trunk upstairs to Ron's room. They entered the bright orange room with Ron's   
  
old Chuddly Canon bedspread and comics and Harry took out the chess pieces, the   
  
dragon figures, and the gobstones.  
  
"Ron look at the chess pieces Hermione got me! They have their own personalities   
  
too and they walk and talk cool huh?"  
  
"Wow there's one of me, Fred, George, Ginny, Mum, and Dad! Cool!" Ron said.   
  
"Hey Ron watch! Ron Weasley" Hermione said as the mini Ron came to life and   
  
started talking to Hermione while Ron just stared. He snapped out of it in a second   
  
and said...  
  
"Hey wait a minute! Blimey if you can talk to my piece then you can talk to your   
  
parents and Sirius and Remus too! OK how do you activate them?"  
  
"You just say their names."Hermione said in her I-Know-All-Voice  
  
Ron said "Remus Lupin" and the figure came to life   
  
"Why do I feel like plastic?" Remus asked.  
  
"Er...Because you're a chess piece?"Ron said  
  
"Oh well that explains it! So what is it?"  
  
"Well I need some help on my Defense homework....well we really didn't have any   
  
but Dumbledore said we really should learn some stuff over the summer so..."  
  
"Say no more I'll help but what other chess pieces do you have Harry?"  
  
"Oh I have my mum and dad, Sirius, Dumbledore, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione,   
  
Neville, Ginny, me, Molly, Arthur, Hogwarts, and Hagrid's Cabin! Neat huh?"  
  
"Oh WOW I wish I had these when I was young oh well! Can you activate Lily,   
  
James, and Sirius Please?"Remus said.  
  
"Sure ok! Lily Potter! James Potter! Sirius Black!"Harry said as they all came to life   
  
and started hugging.  
  
"OK We'll go talk somewhere else. We don't want to see you cry and all so we're   
  
leaving. OK!"Ron said.  
  
"Yeah sure!"They said in unison.  
  
"OK C'mon Harry!" Hermione said dragging them out of the room and into the   
  
attic.  
  
"O.K. first the good news I was appointed by Dumbledore prefect and I'm so   
  
happy!" Hermione squealed "and another thing is Harry, you have a sister...."  
  
"What!?"Harry screamed.  
  
"I said You have a sister and if you had let me finish I would have said she is in 5th   
  
year in Beauxbatons and is transferring to Hogwarts this year! And the bad news is   
  
she had her name changed and You-Know-Who is after her too!"Hermione stated.  
  
Wow he had a sister but who was she and what was her name and who was older.   
  
Harry had so many unanswered questions.  
  
A/N: OK any suggestions for her real and fake name put it in your review  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
